


Scary Snake Crowley

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: War and Warlock made Crowley mad. Now they are being chased through the house from the fear of a very mad parent. Crowley only grounds them but it would be extreme grounding this time. War may be an adult but she can still be lectured. They grab Eden their baby sister along the way. She tries to help them but a two year old can only do so much.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & War (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Hybrid Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 4





	Scary Snake Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing. Crowley just got mad. He would never harm his kids. Also this is apart of the Always by my Side Series. I don't know how to connect things yet so if people want to teach me go ahead. Also this is another story prompt from my tumblr. Here's the link. https://skater-sides.tumblr.com/ just copy it into your search bar. Anyway onto the story.

It was a different day in the cottage for the three Crowley Fell kids. Somehow War had mad Crowley angry. Very angry. War had accidentally rode her four wheeler into the Garden. She didn't mean to do it. She was just having fun with Pollution when she went off the ramp and lost control. Now her father was after her, her brother, and their baby sister. Eden was in her geep form distracting him but she couldn't hold it for long. She got out of that form as War grabbed her. She ran to her room while Warlock wanted to turn around. " Scarlet let me talk to him." Warlock said wanting to see if he can talk him out of this state. Crowley was behind them as a giant snake coming for them.

Then War looked at him. She thought he was crazy by this comment. She couldn't believe it. Warlock a human boy wanted to go calm a demon snake that tempted two humans with her help. No not happening in her book. He would be hurt afterwards for sure. " No your not doing that. Head into my room." War said hoping it's safe enough for them. Warlock nodded as he looked at Eden who was sleeping. They ran into War's room and shut the door. They locked it and sighed as they slid down. " I need to go back out there. I can calm him down." Warlock said wanting to go do that. Just to get Crowley to stop. " Don't turn around. It's behind us. That's not papa right now. That's the serpent deep inside himself." War said knowing they shouldn't. Warlock sighed wondering what to do. " Well what do we do then?" Warlock asked wondering what to do. " Wait for mama to get home." War said knowing that what they should do. Warlock agreed to this. So they waited in there until Aziraphale came home. Which became a long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry that it's short. I had writers block at the time. Also a geep is a sheep and a goat hybrid. So I gave Eden a hybrid animal. Their fluffy as they grow up. So hope you enjoyed.


End file.
